1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing method and related apparatus, and in particular, it relates to a printing method and apparatus that compensate for color variations across a printed page caused by printer hardware limitations and precision of assembly of machine parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to hardware limitations and precision of assembly of machine parts, a printer is often unable to generate colors uniformly throughout a page, and as a result color variations across the page are often observed in a printed page of image. For example, the same color (i.e. color having the same values in the input digital image data) printed in an upper portion of the page and in a lower portion of the page may appear to be slightly different. In other word, the printer has different color characteristics in different portions of a physical page. This is especially the case for larger format printers, such as printers that can print pages of 11×17 inches or larger.